


Antidote (Sterek one-shot)

by JSWilliams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSWilliams/pseuds/JSWilliams
Summary: When Derek gets shot - again, by a wolfsbane bullet, he calls Stiles to the rescue. WARNING: Contains pure fluffiness!





	Antidote (Sterek one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a piece of fanfiction. I do not own the teen wolf theme or any of the characters featured, all of which are owned by the Teen Wolf writers.
> 
> AN: Please read  
> Dear readers,
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to take a moment to point out that this was my first ever fan fiction that I had written previously on my old Wattpat account, which has since been deleted, way back in 2012. So be nice.  
> I remember that I had been wanting to write a fanfiction of my own for some time at that point, having been an avid fan fiction groupie for years before hand. And at the time, I had been currently obsessed with the TV show 'Teen Wolf' on MTV. Or of more importance, obsessed with the non-canon pairing between a sour-wolf (Derek) and an overly excitable teenage boy (Stiles) - together more commonly known as Sterek. Though I'd like to voice that I am way over that obsession nowadays - team Stydia all the way!  
> Furthermore, I'd like to warn that the following material contains a sickening amount of fluff, meant only for squishiest of readers. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it, and please don't leave nasty comments because no one likes a bleep-hole, myself included.
> 
> Thank you and much Love,  
> J. S. Williams

"Hello, this is thee Stiles, the most awesome of the most awesome beings in the world! How may I help you?" Stiles chirped down the phone in greeting as he lazed on his bed, patting his stomach gently in a tune that could only be heard in his head.

"Stiles - I need your help," Derek's deep voice growled in answer.

"What - you mean right now?" Stiles smirked as he flicked imaginary lint off his pillow.

Growling, Derek said sarcastically, "No, next Tuesday. Of course, I mean now!"

"Well, there's no need to be a sour-wolf, is there? I was just asking." Stiles huffed out, that man was forever growling at him, he thought slightly irritated. If he wasn't such a sex god Stiles would punch him in the throat and run away on principle. "And anyway - I can't - I'm busy."

"You're busy? I'm bleeding to death and you tell me you're busy - really Stiles - really?"

"Well, if you were nicer to me maybe I wouldn't be so busy, now would I? ...Wait, did you say bleeding to death, like, with blood!" He gasped flinging his body up and off the bed so fasted he gave himself a head rush. Groaning he stumbled to his door. Keys, where did he put his keys again?

"Look, Stiles, I don't care what you're doing, just get here before I have to hunt you down and rip your throat out...with my teeth." Well, that sounds pleasant, Stiles thought to himself.

"Keys - I need my keys, Derek!" Stiles all but screamed down the phone, make Derek on the other line jerk it back from his ear with a wince. "The car, I left them in the car!"

Running, well, hoping since he had previously run into his bedroom door frame and not out of it, Stiles only scarcely made it to his jeep in one piece. "Don't worry Derek, I'm coming!" He tried to set the wolf's mind at rest.

Stiles wasn't a hundred percent sure but he thought he heard Derek mutter on the other end of the line, "Because that's so reassuring. Yep - I'm gonna' die." Nah, Stiles thought, he was just hearing things.

"Where are you?" Stiles inquired after driving randomly for five minutes; suddenly realizing he hadn't a clue as to where the injured wolf was.

"My house - second floor - third door on the left," Derek grunted in pain, mentally willing Stiles to drive faster.

"Right, I got it. Your house - second floor - first door on the left," Stiles repeated into the phone with a confirming nod.

"THIRD! DOOR!" Derek shouted, making Stiles jump and almost drop his phone out the window as he found himself speeding down Derek's driveway.

"I'm here, see you in a bit my sour-wolf," Stiles smirked, hanging up quickly before he could hear Derek's trail of growls at his chosen endearment. Well, if he wasn't such a sour-wolf all the time, Stiles wouldn't have to call him it now would he?

Following Derek's instructions, his house...check, the second floor...check, third door on the left...oh my god. Stiles had to gasp at what he saw. Derek lay on the floor, clutching at his lower abdomen, teeth gritted in pain. Blood soaked his gray T-shirt and the limp hand trying to apply pressure.

"What the hell happened to you man, there's blood everywhere?" In response, Derek simply looked up at him with the 'no shit Sherlock' look, as Stiles, ever so helpful, pointed out the obvious.

"Wolfs...bane...bullet," Derek managed to grit out.

Groaning, Stiles rolled his eyes, "Seriously dude, when are you going to learn? Stay away from chicks with bigger guns than you." At the mention of Derek's guns, Stiles' eyes snapped to the arms in question, Derek had a nice set of guns, he had to admit.

"Stiles - Antidote! Now!" Derek growled.

Seriously, Stiles thought, if he didn't stop with the growly pants Stiles was going to have to kick him. Stiles never thought he'd ever have it in him to kick a wounded animal, but Derek would most defiantly be an exception.

"You mean this antidote?" Stiles smirked proudly as he dropped his bag to the floor and pulled out said antidote, giving it a little shake in its little plastic baggy.

Since the whole magic bullet fiasco, Stiles had decided it would be best if he had some at hand, just in case one of his wolves decided to go and get themselves shot again. It just made life easier and the probability of it happening again was more than likely with their pack's track record.

"Stiles," Derek muttered warningly as Stiles teased him.

"Fine, fine, let's fix your wolfy butt."

Kneeling next to the bleeding wolf, Stiles gently pulled up Derek's T-shirt, trying not to notice just how ripped Derek truly was, given how inappropriate the timing was. Blood was smeared everywhere, fresh and dried, making his abs shine in a sickly shade of red. The bullet hole was clear to see, seeing as the bullet was still logged in the there, making the flesh around the wound smoke slightly.

"Gross," Stiles muttered looking at the wound, fake gagging, as he went about burning the rare form of Wolfsbane for Derek's wound.

"Just get on with it," Derek mutter, secretly loving the way Stiles unconsciously rubbed his left hand soothingly on Derek's leg as he gathered the smoking plant in his right hand.

"Okay - ready?" At Derek's firm nod, Stiles rubbed the burnt plant into the wound, wincing at Derek's sharp howl of pain.

Derek's back bowed off the ground as he bucked up into the hand Stiles was using to apply the antidote. Growling, Derek's eyes flashed red and then back to his soft blue repeatedly. Mr. Sexy-Alpha didn't look too happy, not that Stiles blamed him if he kept getting shot with poisonous bullets he'd be pissed too.

"Better?" Stiles asked with a sympathetic smile as he patted Derek's leg affectionately.

"Well if you don't count the agonizing pain - yeah," Derek said as he rolled to his knees and then to his feet, using Stiles as a crutch. With both of their combined efforts, they managed to reposition Derek so he was lying down on the bed in the corner of the room.

As Derek closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain, Stiles chose that time to observe his surroundings. The room was quite large, with a big four post bed and what looked to be an on suite off to the side. The walls and flooring wore the damage the fire had caused like a rusted medal. It made the room look older than its age and sad - broken. In some ways, Stiles pondered, the room its-self was much like Derek. Well, he wasn't broken, more like lost. Stiles had decided awhile ago that he was going to help find Derek, the Derek he had been before that night before he had lost everything.

Turning back to Derek, Stiles became startled, he didn't realize Derek had been staring at him. That steady blue gaze locked on to his nervous brown ones, holding him captive. Not for the first time, Stiles marveled at the beauty that was Derek Hale. With his tall muscled frame and short raven hair, the man was quite frankly, in Stiles book anyway, a god in his own right.

Stiles wasn't too sure when he realized he was gay, though he didn't class himself as such, after all, he's only ever liked one guy - his sour-wolf. At first, he had hated Derek for making him feel the way he does, seeing it as his fault, until him, Stiles had never looked at a member of the same sex lustfully. But then after hours of gay porn, swirly fries and staring at Derek every chance he got, he decided it wasn't so bad. Stiles even wondered if Lydia had jinxed him when she said, "He could turn a straight man gay - he's that hot." Boy, could she call them.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Derek muttered as he shifted over on the bed, making room for Stiles' slim form, though he'd probably never admit it.

Slowly and awkwardly, Stiles slid onto the bed next to a silent Derek. Stile wasn't sure what to make of Derek's invitation, at least he wasn't asking him to leave. He lay there, stiff, as he ran through different conversational topics that he could start up through his mind, something to cut some of the awkwardness.

"So...nice house, it's a little bit crispier than I'd have chosen. Though, the soot on the walls really does makes the windows pop if you ask me, and that hole in the ceiling makes a very good sky-light." Stiles rambled, fiddling his hands with the pull strings on his favourite red hoodie.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek huffed gently, a fond half smile tugging at his thin lips.

"Hey, I dropped what I was doing to run over here and save your ungrateful arse, did I get a thank you? No - I didn't. So I'd really appreciate it if you could refrain from the rudeness, Wolf-boy." Yeah, that told you, Stiles thought to himself.

"Thank you, Stiles," Derek muttered softly, eyes locked again with Stiles' ones.

"Too late, a simple thank you isn't going to cut it this time buddy."

"It's not?" Derek questioned curiously, a thick brow arching slightly.

"Nope," Stiles smirked, popping the 'P'.

"Then what will?"

Stiles was just winging it up till that point. He wanted to ask Derek so badly for what he thought would be a good, scrap that, fantastic thank you, but he was scared. What if Derek said no, what if he rejected him and told him to leave? Could Stiles' heart take it? Only one way to find out - here goes nothing.

"Kiss me."

Derek didn't look surprised or even confused for that matter, nor angry. He looked at Stiles as if he was talking about the weather. His eyes flashed red for a second before he suddenly leaned forward, capturing Stiles' soft lips in a crushing kiss. He did it - he kissed me! Stiles' mind screamed as he awoke from his shocked state and enthusiastically kissed Derek back with everything he had in him.

Derek pulled away, but before Stiles could even begin to protest, he started to trail sweet chaste little kisses down his neck. Resulting in an undignified squeal, as Stiles arched his back up into Derek, who had now climbed on top of him. His lips reached Stiles' jaw, tracing a line from his ear to his collarbone, in open mouthed kisses. His wet lips were hot against Stiles' skin, spreading warmth, and an outbreak of chills that spread throughout his body. Stiles tried to steady his breathing, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding a wild taboo in his chest. His blood flowed rapidly into his soft, flushed cheeks, making his face as red as it had ever been.

Derek lifted his hands up to Stiles' face, tracing his jaw gently before moving them to pull his jumper and shirt up over his shoulders. Then finally, Derek moved his rough textured hands up where he could entwine them seep within Stiles' soft light brown hair. Stiles eagerly put his greedy little hands on Derek's waist, all the while pulling him closer on top of his own chest.

I was his, and he was mine, and so the bowl ran away with the spoon, Stiles whispered silently into his own mind as he ravished Derek's mouth once again.

Stiles looked up at Derek with a big goofy smile plastered on his face and hoped that this moment would never have to end. He pulled Derek in for a hug, to which the wolf complied, leaning down to nuzzle into Stiles' little round nose before pressing their lips together again. At first, it had started off gentle, like he was afraid to hurt Stiles, but all too soon the kissing had quickly changed, as Stiles responded by pushing up against him, and kissed Derek with so much passion that the big Alpha saw stars. He felt Stiles little tongue run across his bottom lip and opened his mouth to let their tongues explore each other. He ran his fingers through Derek's short hair and pulled him closer, before pulling away from him completely so they could both catch a breath.

"Wow, sour-wolf, boy can you kiss." Stiles breathed, and put a dazed hand up to his tingling mouth. And in answer, Derek just gave him the biggest, goofiest smile Stiles had ever seen.

Stiles didn't know exactly what it all meant, was Derek his boyfriend now? He didn't know. What he did know was that in this moment, he was happy and by the look on his sour-wolf's face, so was he. Stiles didn't think this would be the last make-out session he and Derek would have.

He couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
